Pandoras Box
by World In Chaos
Summary: One-Shot Projekt basiert auf den Mythos über die Büchse der Pandora. In der Box sind verschiedene OS über eine bestimmte Person oder Pairs, zusammen mit einer zutreffenden Emotion. Vorsicht! Kann Spuren von Drama, Humor, Romantik, Fantasy und Freundschaft enthalten!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!^^

Ich freue mich, dass du dich hierher verirrt hast.

Allerdings muss ich dich enttäuschen, falls du gedacht hast, das wäre das 1. Kapitel, denn das hier ist nur die Erklärung, wie das Ganze funktionieren soll.

Die Idee basiert auf dem Mythos von der Büchse der Pandora aus der Griechischen Mythologie.

Zum Mythos:

Der Mythos erzählt, dass Zeus (der Herr der Götter) die Menschen bestrafen will, weil sie dass Feuer, dass sie von Prometheus bekommen hatten, nicht wieder hergeben wollten.

Zeus schickt daraufhin eine Frau, Pandora, mit einer Truhe, in der sich verschiedene negative Gefühle, sowie die Hoffnung (die heimlich von einer anderen Göttin, Athene; der Göttin der Weisheit, hineingeschmuggelt wurde) befinden, zur Erde.

Schließlich öffnet die über alles neugierige Pandora die Büchse, und die darin enthaltenen Empfindungen werden frei.

Ich finde diesen Mythos ungemein _passend _auf Pandora Hearts, allein schon der Name stimmt ja.

Ich werde One-Shots schreiben, mit oder ohne Pairing, zu jedem negativen Gefühl einen oder mehr, je nach dem, ob es klappt.

Da ich aber trotz meiner Aversion gegenüber Kitsch (Ich HASSE, HASSE, HASSE Kitsch!) bei nur „dunklen" Gefühlen irgendwann noch depressiver werden würde, als ich ohnehin schon bin, wird es auch OS mit Happy Ends und positiven Gefühlen geben.

Andererseits kann ich mir ja nicht nur vollkommen geniale und perfekt durchdachte OS aus den Fingern saugen, das kann wohl keiner.

Darum gibt es bestimmt auch „normale" One-Shots.

Ich will versuchen, mal so ziemlich alle Charaktere miteinander/untereinander zu verkuppeln (das macht Spaß!) bzw. mindestens einen OS über ihn/sie/es zu schreiben und niemanden auszulassen.

Ich bin erst am Anfang vom 10. Band, bitte denkt daran, bevor ihr mir Reviews schreibt, um mich auf fehlendes Wissen hinzuweisen...

Das müssten eigentlich alle wichtigen Infos gewesen sein...

Wenn ihr Kritikpunkte, Anregungen oder Vorschläge für Pairings, Gefühle, oder sonst irgendetwas habt, ich bin für alles offen.^^

Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, deshalb benachrichtigt mich doch bitte per Mail oder Review, okay?


	2. Hass(liebe)

Kam mir so in den Sinn, vielleicht gefällt`s ja irgendwem...

Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie! Ich _hasse_ sie! _Ich_ hasse sie. Ich hasse _sie._ Ich hasse sie!

Ich hassehassehassehassehassehas se sie!

So sehr...

So sehr, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, das sei der einzige Grund für meine Existenz.

So sehr, dass ich manchmal alles um mich herum vergessen könnte.

So sehr, dass es fast schon wehtut.

So sehr...

Wenn ich sie ansehe, würde ich sie am liebsten auf der Stelle töten.

Sie ist nutzlos, so nutzlos wie eine zerbrochene Porzellanpuppe...

Porzellan... Das beschreibt sie sehr gut.

Weiß. Steif. Kalt. Zerbrechlich.

Auch ihr Name passt zu ihr.

_Echo._

Nur ein Widerhall. Letztendlich nicht mehr als eine Illusion, die wir uns vorgaukeln.

Schwach. Leise. Hilflos. Einsam in der Stille.

Warum wehrt sie sich nicht? Warum wehrt sie sich nicht? _Warum wehrt sie sich nicht?_

Ich hasse sie. Immer nur denselben unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck, als ginge sie das alles gar nichts an.

Ich hasse sie. Wird sie von mir gequält, hält sie alles schweigend aus.

Kein Wort verlässt ihre Lippen, kein Wort der Verzweiflung, der Angst oder des Schmerzes.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte so viel Mut zeigen wie sie.


	3. Verzweiflung

**Spoiler: **Chapter 59... muss ich noch was sagen...?

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und-

_NEIN!_

Das kann nicht sein! Darf es nicht!

Ich habe... ich habe doch alles getan, alles gegeben...

_Warum?_

Warum nur?! Warum musste das so kommen... ?!

Eine Welle aus Verzweiflung reißt mich mit, strömt durch meinen ganzen Körper.

_Schock... _

Ist das überhaupt real? Vielleicht ist es ja nur ein Traum... ein Albtraum...

Ich möchte nur noch aufwachen...

_Panik..._

Warumwarumwarumwarumwarumwar umwarum?! Wie konnte das passieren?

Meine Schuld... ?

_MEINE SCHULD!_

Ich schreie.

_Hoffnungslosigkeit..._

Alles ist aus... nichts macht noch irgendeinen Sinn...

Es ist vorbei.

Ich will nur noch hier raus...

Weg von diesem grausigem Ort.

Für immer fort...

Ein Gewicht hat sich auf meine Brust gelegt, und ich kann kaum atmen.

Das kann doch alles gar nicht stimmen!

Ich schreie, immer lauter und lauter, vermag nicht das Echo nicht von meinen eigenen Schreien zu unterscheiden.

Es hallt von den Wänden, macht mich wahnsinnig.

Der Geruch von Blut, der Lärm, diese lähmende Furcht...

Kann ich nicht endlich aufwachen?

Tränen verschleiern mein Blickfeld, als ich langsam, wie im Traum, auf ihn zukrieche.

Meine Tränen tropfen auf seine Kleider, als ich mich über ihn beuge.

Ich werde nicht aufwachen.


End file.
